


It's not goodbye

by HaleHole (SweetFanfics)



Series: Mating Games Challenge (+Extras) [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Thank GOD." Stiles breathes into Derek's shoulder. "I thought I'd be too late."</p><p>Isaac smirks faintly, "Did you run here as soon as you heard the news?"</p><p>"Isn't that a rhetorical question?" Erica teases. It's become a bit of a joke between them all. As soon as an alert is sent out, Stiles winds up running to Strike Group Beta first instead of his Jaeger (or Jaeger co-pilot Scott McCall).</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I wrote 3 drabbles for this week's bonus round. What did you expecting I mean. FUSION FICS. 
> 
> In this verse, Derek's a Strike Trooper and Stiles is a Jaeger pilot and they're at the LA Shatterdome. I imagine their first meeting must have been in the cafeteria and there was much snarking to be had. They probably argued who had the more important job. 
> 
> At some point Derek gets hurt and Stiles goes to visit him in the infirmary and realizes that he LIKES Derek so can he PLEASE stow the heroics away? 
> 
> Big thanks to Jettie for the quick look over ; v; <3

"Boyd!" Stiles screeches to a halt in front of the Strike Trooper, panting harshly. Screw breathing. Breathing is very much optional right now. "Wheres. Derek." He wheezes in between inhales.  
  
The dark skinned man quietly points behind himself, going back to checking his ammunition when Stiles runs towards the team leader. Derek's talking quietly with Erica and Isaac, the pair looking as grim faced as their leader. (They don't make it look half as good as Derek though). Stiles's boots squeak against the floor as he slides and crashes into Derek's bulky frame. His arms wrap around Derek in a half-hug, half-desperate bid not to fall on his face. (The floor is metal and it would hurt like hell if he fell down face first!)

"Thank GOD." Stiles breathes into Derek's shoulder. "I thought I'd be too late."  
  
Isaac smirks faintly, securing his helmet. "Did you run here as soon as you heard the news?"  
  
"Isn't that a rhetorical question?" Erica teases. It's become a bit of a joke between them all. As soon as an alert is sent out, Stiles winds up running to Strike Group Beta first instead of his Jaeger (or Jaeger co-pilot, Scott McCall).  
  
Stiles sticks his tongue out at the pair, waiting for them to give him and Derek a small measure of privacy before giving Derek a proper hug. "Don't do anything stupid." He tells the man.   
  
It needs to be said okay. The Strike Trooper position is one of the more dangerous positions there is in the PPDC. Stiles honestly doesn't get how these people do their job. He can't imagine being dropped into the exclusion zone, into the streets just miles away from where a Kaiju is stomping it's way downtown. He can't imagine trying to fight a Kaiju with anything smaller than a Jaeger. It's too scary. The only position which comes close to the same danger levels would be Allison's job as a Jumphawk. Getting a Jaeger in and out of the battlefield safely is the second most dangerous job out there. Or most dangerous. It depends on who you ask.

Add to it Derek's stubborn tendency to be the last man out, to throw himself into the line of fire, to jump before planning things out. 

Stiles just  _has_ to say it.  
  
"Those're my words." Derek replies, returning Stiles hug.

The tight embrace makes Stiles' ribs ache but that pain is nothing compared to the way his heart clenches in fear. He tries not to think of the numbers - of how many Strike Troopers never make it back, how many of them wind up disable, how many of them die on scene and are never recovered. Stiles bites his tongue to hold his pained whimper in.  
  
He hates this. Hates this so much. He mumbles that into Derek's vest, next to the 'Hale, D' stitched there.

Derek's only answer is to hug him tighter. "You and Scott need to be careful too okay? No stupid moves like last time."   
  
Any other time and place, Stiles would jokingly argue his and Scott's tactic to swing a category 1 Kaiju around by it's tail wasn't a stupid move, it was comedic genius. By the time they'd stopped, the creature had been so dizzy taking it out had been a piece of cake. (But that wasn't before the creature had lashed out with it's tail and hit their Jaeger in the head. Stiles' head had cracked against the inside of his helmet hard enough to make him see double for half a minute.)  
  
But they're minutes away from Derek being sent out into the city, to help people evacuate to shelters and to fight the Kaiju if it manages to reach land. Stiles can't crack jokes right now. He doesn't have it in him. He doesn't want his last conversation with Derek to be that flippant.

Stiles honestly can't wait for the Anti-Kaiju wall to finish. Then Derek won't be put in harms way. Hopefully.

So he presses his lips together and nods tightly.   
  
He follows the gentle fingers insistently tipping his face up. Stiles squeezes his eyes shut and tries not to let the kiss turn desperate. He fails spectacularly, like always. His fingers cling to Derek's arms - every fiber of his being unwilling to let Derek go.

"Stiles..." Derek sighs quietly.

Stiles regretfully pulls his lips in, biting on the kiss swollen muscles before nodding once more. Chris Argent is barking at the teams to move out, shoving his helmet on before jogging to a waiting helicopter.

"Come back to me." Stiles orders Derek, taking a step back.   
  
Derek's lips twitch at the corners. His hands are steady as he straps his helmet on. "You too. Don't make me come out there and rescue your scrawny butt."  
  
"That's not what you said last night." Stiles responds because he needs to see Derek smile before he goes. He just has to.   
  
Derek's smile is faint but warm. He presses a kiss to Stiles' forehead before murmuring, "Good luck."   
  
Smiling up in reply, Stiles returns the words. "Break a leg."  
  
They turn at the same time, unwilling to watch the other go. Stiles hears the choppers take off and fights the desire to look back and see. It's getting worse. It's been hard before but now, as more category 2 Kaiju's begin to pour out of the Breech and their mission grow more and more dangerous, his desire to watch Derek for long as he can has gotten worse.   
  
Stiles clenches his fist and jogs towards the Jaeger bays. The sooner he gets inside the machine with Scott, the sooner Derek can return.


End file.
